The long-term goals of the Division of Animal Resources are to be an efficient, dependable, cost-effective support service for the Research Institute of Scripps Clinic. This goal is best accomplished by providing an animal care and use program that is in compliance with all federal regulations and is fully accredited when subjected to critical peer review. Fundamental to the overall objectives is the need for an outstanding animal research facility that is currently supported on a fee for service basis. The Division of Animal Resources annual budget for fiscal year 1987-88 is 1.67 million dollars. This entire cost will be realized through per diems, service charges and procedure recharges. There is no core support. Although there are six distinct facilities, the Research Institute is very much a centralized facility of animal care and use. The objective of centralization is best accomplished by providing competitive service that promotes use by virtue of its excellence. The Animal Resources improvement project will enable us to accomplish these goals by providing an initial capital investment which will be used to bring the physical plant up to standards. The Institute can incur the long-term operational costs. The proposed resource improvement project will benefit a large number of investigators by providing a healthier research animal, as well as enabling the animal facility to meet and maintain federal standards for animal care. The requested items include: renovation of two floors that are currently not up to standard; a tunnel washer, dryer, three bedding dispensers, and an autoclave to replace undependable antiquated units currently in operation; microisolator caging and laminar flow units for transgenic, nude and SCID mice as well as for investigators whose research depends on Mouse Hepatitis Virus free animals; and various pieces of equipment and caging to maintain compliance with the "Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals."